Signature move
| romaji = Hissatsuwaza | trans = Special killing move | sets = * The Sanctuary in the Sky (set) * Ancient Sanctuary * Soul of the Duelist * Rise of Destiny * Flaming Eternity * Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment * Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 2 * Raging Battle * Hidden Arsenal * Order of Chaos * Starter Deck: Kaiba Reloaded * Starter Deck: Yugi Reloaded * Breakers of Shadow * Structure Deck: Yugi Muto * Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba | tcg = * Dark Revelation Volume 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Duel Terminal - Preview Wave 1 * Duel Terminal - Preview Wave 2 * Duel Terminal 1 * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years Mega Pack * Dragons Collide Structure Deck * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck * Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * Cyber Dragon Revolution Structure Deck * Dragons of Legend * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * World Superstars * Synchron Extreme Structure Deck * Yugi's Legendary Decks * Dimension of Chaos: Special Edition * Clash of Rebellions: Special Edition * Millennium Pack * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Duelist Pack: Rivals of the Pharaoh * Legendary Decks II * Destiny Soldiers * Duelist Saga * Duelist Pack: Dimensional Guardians * Code of the Duelist * Legendary Duelists * Legendary Dragon Decks * Legendary Duelists: Ancient Millennium * Legendary Collection Kaiba Mega Pack * Flames of Destruction * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Duelists: White Dragon Abyss * OTS Tournament Pack 9 * Legendary Duelists: Sisters of the Rose * Speed Duel Starter Decks: Duelists of Tomorrow * Speed Duel Starter Decks: Destiny Masters * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge | ocg = * Pharaoh's Inheritance * Expert Edition Volume.2 * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! * Structure Deck: Dragonic Legion * Duelist Edition Volume 3 * Structure Deck: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent * Structure Deck: Blitzkrieg of the Mechlight Dragons * Primal Origin * Memories of the Duel King: Duelist Kingdom Arc * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Legend Version * Memories of the Duel King: Ceremonial Battle * Secrets of Eternity * Structure Deck: Synchron Extreme * Duelist Road -Piece of Memory- Side: Yugi Muto * Advanced Tournament Pack 2015 Vol.2 * Millennium Box Gold Edition * Advanced Tournament Pack 2016 Vol.1 * Duelist Pack: Pharaoh's Memories * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * V Jump February 2017 promotional card * V Jump March 2017 promotional card * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * The Valuable Book 19 promotional cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Legend Deck Guide: Yami Yugi VS Seto Kaiba promotional cards * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 2 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 3 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Chips * 20th Anniversary Duelist Box * 20th Anniversary Legend Collection * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 6 * Structure Deck: Sacred Beasts of Chaos | korea = * Expansion Pack Vol.3 * Extra Pack: Knights of Order * Special Promotional Pack 2015 Volume 1 * Advanced Event Pack 2015 Vol.2 * Millennium Deck * Extra Pack 2015 * Premium Pack Vol.13 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} Signature move is a series of Spell and Trap Cards, as well as retrained monsters, whose names reflect the attack or effect names of monsters used in the anime or manga. Their effects usually specify a full monster name, although archetype names are sometimes used. Most of these cards require the monster with the listed name to be on the field. Cards whose names are the same as the names of attacks or effects conducted by the key monster while it was affected by that card in the anime/manga do not count as members of this series. As such, this excludes cards such as "Neos Force" and "Terra Firma Gravity". Members Spell/Trap Monster Trivia * Signature move names tend to vary between the original Japanese anime and the English dub. In these cases, Konami favors the English dub to better reflect its market audience. However, some cards do not match this localization. ** Cosmic Crush ("Wrath of Neos") ** Cyber Energy Shock ("Psychic Wave") ** Mechanized Melee ("Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound") ** Strident Blast ("Evolution Burst") ** White Lightning ("Burst Stream of Destruction") * The retrained monsters were created to honor episodes that won favourite duel polls in Shueisha's V Jump magazine for each Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series.